Usuario discusión:Naxolucario
bienvenido!!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:08 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Equivocación Oye te has equivocado yo soy el creador de PAU, mi hermano (Nicolas493) tiene otra saga llamada RL, respondiendote si puedes aparecer el PAU pero tienes que inscribir tu propuesta a Invitados en PAU PERO SOLO CUANDO SE HABRÁ EL CONCURSO YA QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTA CERRADO, gracias y saludos YO 14:50 31 jul 2010 (UTC) OK, perdon por la equivocación, esque cuando ví la serie como ví que un personaje se llama Nicolas, creí que el era el creador de la serie. Bueno cuando se habra el concurso te mando los sprite de mi y de mis compañeros en mi serie, así podría aparecer solo de vez en cuando ya que to no viajo en los mismos lados. Adios esperaré con ansia a quen habran el concurso. Respuestas 1. Como ya te dijo mi hermano, mi saga es NG y los capitulos inician aqui. Tambien tengo un concurso de invitados que esta aqui:Concurso de invitados en NG 2.¿De que se trata tu wiki? Supongo que de pokémon, pero dime mejor. 3.El creador de la wiki es Platino a la carga, asi que dile a el sobre la "alianza", pero lo mas probable es que no te responda rapido asi que hazlo de todos modos. Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:56 31 jul 2010 (UTC) mi wiki se trata de pokémon, pero como soy novato en esto te queria perdir a ti y a tu hermano que me ayuden un poco, mi wiki se llama wikemon, hoy mismo le informaré a Platino sobre la asociacion, pero estaria muy agradecido si ustedes me ayudan a mejorar mi wiki. espero que me respondas. Firma:MaestroLucario 20:04 31 jul 2010 (UTC) respuesta 2 1.Pues si me queda algo de tiempo, tratare, pero no aseguro nada ya que estoy ocupado con mis creaciones, pero tratare 2.Se me olvido comentar sobre Anther, esta muy bien hecho, y espero que sigas asi y que le inventes una evolucion =0 Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 20:07 31 jul 2010 (UTC) que bueno que te haya gustdo, creé 2 pokémon antes que anther pero no me gustaron mucho. Me gusta mucho esta web porque aquí puedo poner mis invenciones, y porque tu y tu hermano son muy simpaticos, no como un usuario de wikidex que se llama "ciencia al poder" que cree que lo sabe todo. Bueno espero que me puedas ayudar en mi wiki, y una cosa mas, quiero que veas mi serie "pokemon aventuras de un entrenador" y me digas que piensas, sisque es buena o mala. Responde pronto.MaestroLucario 20:38 31 jul 2010 (UTC) No te entiendo No te entiendo a que te refieres con la lupa en las imagenes, por favor explicate mejor, saludos YO 22:21 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues la verdad La verdad no te he entendido mucho, pero cuando yo y mi hermano subimos las imagenes todo esta normal y por lo que veo la de los demás usuarios tambien, eso es todo lo que yo se, puede ser algun problema con tu computador o algo así, si quieres preguntale a otro usuario, saludos YO 00:26 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Mira fíjate en el marco que le quedan a las imágenes que subo, si no los vez entonces no se porque en mi PC aparecen, y dime que navegador usas porque talves es por eso. Saludos, responde pronto, Firma:MaestroLucario 00:50 3 ago 2010 (UTC)thumb|ves el marco con la lupa y el papel abajo? Ya entendi Lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando insertes la imagen debes tarle tamaño completo y no miniatura, saludos y espero que te haya ayudado, YO 02:01 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ya lo logré, pero solo hay un problema, que cuando guardo imágenes en ese formato no las puedo poner a la izquierda, pero de todos modos gracias.MaestroLucario 02:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) aparicion Pues si quieres que Anghter aparezca en NG, tienes que dejarlo en esta pagina:Concurso de invitados en NG y ponerlo con personalidad, que pueda hablar y con un razgo especial. Para mas informacion lee las reglas de la pagina. Saludos! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 20:24 4 ago 2010 (UTC) bueno, yo solo pensé que como le habias puesto un nombre y características, creílo habias puesto en la serie, pero solo lo suponia. MaestroLucario 21:15 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhh, ya te entendi. La informacion de las mascotas son cosas muy diferentes a mi serie, la informacion solo es para que tengan una personalidad, pero nada mas Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:25 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!!! Muchisimas gracias por apoyarnos, con solo dos semanas y ya nos defiendes en un conflicto tan grande como este. Amigos como tu ninguno. Gracias =) Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:13 10 ago 2010 (UTC) no te preocupes, yo siempre defiendo a mis amigos, y por lo que veo estas en un conflicto grande aquí. Si te echan de esta wiki avísame por mi messenger, es naxo__matigol@hotmail.com. respuestas 1. Para votar por que no me vaya, ve aqui:http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hiperpikachuchu/Encuesta_IMPORTANT%C3%8DSIMA... 2. Tengo correo pero mi computador no tiene programa de messenger, asi que prefiero dejar asi. Si me borran la cuenta, yo ya tengo un plan para avisarle a todos los usuarios mi partida, pero por ahora resistire y buscare ayuda para que no me vayan a echar como si hubiera hecho algo mas que defenderme. Saludos Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 02:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) hack Pues necesitas una ROM de algun juego de game boy advance, y ovbiamente un emulador donde jugarlo. Tambien necesitas muchisimos programas que puedes encontrar aqui http://wahackpokemon.com/es/descarga/herramientas-gba . En esa pagina tambien hay algunos tutoriales sobre como usar esos programas. Bueno espero que te haya servido Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:46 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Muchisismas gracias. oye ¿se terminó la discusión?, eso espero ya que estabas en riego de irte y si te ibas yo tambien. Espero que haya servido mi ayuda. Firma: tu amigo MaestroLucario 22:51 14 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola sabes acer ciudades y pueblos si es asi porfa dime como no quiero molestar asi que solo dime como y no te molestare mas byeAlex pokémon 00:35 15 ago 2010 (UTC) en realidad no es ninguna molestia. Si quieres puedo diseñar un mapa, pero si quieres hacerlo tu misma, en un rato mas te envio el tutorial. Firma:MaestroLucario 00:40 15 ago 2010 (UTC) CLARO! si quero ser tu amiga pero si no es molestia el mapa de villa refugio me lo haces son cuatro casas (al estilo hhss todo) el laboratoria y algunoas flores arboles que paresca un pequeño refugio como su nombre puedes poner todoa los detalles que quieras(bancas farles carte ect) a y porfa mandame la guia si puedes ok bye te pongo a lucario en mi pagAlex pokémon 00:54 15 ago 2010 (UTC) holass la cosa esque mi mama no me deja meterme en chats cualquieras y bueno solo se pueden del gba entonces como alguno hacen de hhss porfa si sdabes respondemeAlex pokémon 20:58 15 ago 2010 (UTC) lcual quiera lo que sea haz en paint o editalo como te sea mas facil pero mandame un tuto porque no entiendo esa pag que me mandasteAlex pokémon 22:30 15 ago 2010 (UTC) uan ultiam cosa perdon por molestar tanto entro a la pag y me aparece todos los sprites de las casa de rubi y zafiro pero como loas pongo a mi mapa todas estan juentas a y sabes si hay de dp pt tu amigaAlex pokémon 02:44 16 ago 2010 (UTC) gra..... ciasssssssssssssssssssss por el mapa tu descargaste el programa de wachapoke no se que veredad o como lo haces si es haci voy a tener que pedirte un poco... buena muchas mas ciudades porque mi mama no me deja descrgarlo ok espero que no te moleste y suerte en el reality (la vas a nececitar xD) tu amigaAlex pokémon 00:22 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola naxo una pregunta pued aparecer en el fakemon reaility y si me dices que si apareceras en Fgae mi serie y si quisieras ser iamigo? Gallademaster 01:35 19 ago 2010 (UTC)usuario:gallademaster Claro!!! me encantaria ser tu amigo :) t agregare a mi lista d amigos... q pokémon quieres que ponga con tu nombre? QchoPatrick 23:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) hola si quieres poner letras d colores solo tienes q poner esto Aqui escribes lo que quieras Espero que t haya servido ;) Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 04:01 22 ago 2010 (UTC) una pregunta ¿cómo se hacen las guarderías ? es que quiero hacer una de los personajes de PMMSL . RE: a que te refieres con guarderia? a un centro de adopcion?? dime especificamente porfa y recuerda firmar cuando termines de escribir. Firma: Naxo Por supuesto Ten a tu mascota y cuidala mucho Castform Caramelo Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja Forever vale claro,por supuesto,toma Archivo:Giratina_dark_mode.gif:se volverá normal con 100 ediciones ( porque es una versión oscura de su verdadero modo ) y a ligth shinka con 300 P.D.:pronto tendrá su versión luminosa y ponme nico o manty eeeemmmmmmmmmm bueno,esto ejem,ejem,ejem: no sé cómo funciona esto , tenía una hipótesis ,pero bueno creo que no sé cómo evolucionarlo Hola! :) estoy por crear mi nueva historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto... me gustaria que te inscribibieras en mi Concurso: Personajes de CH:VK hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 23:40 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡felicidades !tarán :Archivo:Giratina.gif:evolucionó